Sticky Notes
by December D
Summary: Mari kita mengintip keseharian pasangan Jungkook dan Jimin yang telah menikah selama satu tahun. Jungkook pikir Jimin 'tak ubahnya mystery box, ia menyimpan banyak hal 'tak terduga membuat Jungkook selalu bertanya hal membahagiakan apa yang akan Jimin lakukan untuknya. Buat barisan yang rapi, kita akan mengintip selama 7 hari./BTS fict/AU/OOC/Marriage Life/BxB/JiKook/Kookmin/chessy
1. Hari Pertama

**x**

 **x**

 **Sticky Notes**

(Bts Fict, AU, marriage-life, OOC, BxB, super cheesy, JiKook)

(Tokoh bukan milikku. Aku memakai mereka sebagai tokoh atas dasar kekagumanku pada mereka. Tidak bermaksud untuk mengubah persepsi reader terhadap Bangtan atau citra yang selama ini Bangtan bangun, karena cerita ini hanya fiktif. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini sehingga sebagai harapannya, cerita ini pun tidak merugikan pihak manapun. Don't like don't read.)

 **Summary:**

Jungkook tidak pernah menyesal telah mengenal Jimin di hidupnya, menjadi kekasihnya, menerima lamarannya dan menjalani kehidupan pernikahan bersamanya. Jimin seperti _mystery box_ , ia tidak terduga dan penuh kejutan, membuat Jungkook selalu bertanya-tanya hal membahagiakan apa yang akan Jimin lakukan untuknya setiap hari. Mari kita membentuk barisan yang rapi, kita akan mengintip keseharian mereka selama satu minggu dan melihat betapa beruntungnya Jungkook memiliki Jimin di hidupnya.

 _Happy reading!_

 **x**

 **x**

Setelah menikah dengan Jimin, melangsungkan pernikahan di Belanda―atas permintaan Jungkook dan menjalani bulan madu selama satu bulan penuh di Hawaii, lalu kini menetap di Korea Selatan, Jungkook tidak pernah sekalipun merasa menyesal.

Meski beberapa orang mencemooh pilihannya dan menyalahkan Jimin sebagai yang lebih tua seolah ialah yang membawa pengaruh buruk pada Jungkook meski sebenarnya _tidak_.

Jungkook mencintai Jimin, sangat. Semua orang seharusnya tahu itu. Tetapi mereka selalu punya topik untuk dibicarakan setiap harinya. Dan mungkin lebih menyenangkan bagi mereka membuat seolah semua salah Jimin.

Jungkook tahu itu berat, menjalani kehidupan bersama seseorang yang dicintainya; pria yang dicintai di saat lebih dari separuh penduduk dunia mencemooh cinta antara dua orang pria.

Namun Jungkook pikir, _selama ada Jimin_ , ia merasa mampu menanggung beban seberat apapun. Termasuk memanggul pelanet Jupiter beserta ke 67 satelitnya di atas punggungnya. Tidak apa, ia mampu bertahan. Selama ada Jimin, selama jemarinya masih digenggam oleh Jimin.

Jungkook membuka matanya, mengerjap sesaat dan merasakan dirinya dipeluk ringan oleh seseorang. _Jiminnya_ , pasangan hidupnya.

Ia tersenyum lucu mendapati Jimin yang tertidur pulas sembari memeluknya.

Jungkook tidak berniat membangunkan. 'Tak apa, biarkan Jimin tidur lebih lama. Ia tahu Jimin lelah. Menjadi seorang komikus _webtoon_ yang harus menyelesaikan berpanel-panel gambar di dalam satu episode yang harus di _update_ paling tidak seminggu sekali membuat Jungkook paham benar.

Jimin selalu menghabiskan waktu malamnya dengan membuat _webtoon_ bersama _Wacom_ _Cintiq_ kesayangannya, membiarkan Jungkook tidur sendirian setiap malam hanya ditemani hangatnya selimut yang beraroma tubuh keduanya.

Ia akan menyusup ke dalam selimut yang sama setiap fajar hampir tiba. Meski Jungkook tidak terbangun, ia tahu Jimin selalu meminta maaf untuk semua itu dan mengecupnya setiap dirinya masuk ke dalam selimut. Jungkook tidak bangun, tetapi ia tahu. Karena Jimin adalah separuh dirinya, ia tahu. _Ia selalu tahu._

"Selamat pagi, _Hyung_." Bisik Jungkook lirih sekali, khawatir suaranya membangunkan Jimin yang tertidur pulas.

Perlahan-lahan ia mencoba lepas dari rengkuhan lengan Jimin di pinggangnya. Lalu mencuri satu ciuman di pipi kanan Jimin dan membenamkan hidungnya di kulit leher terbuka milik Jimin, menghirup napas dalam dan merasa bahwa ia punya kekuatan untuk memerangi _godzila_ berserta antek-anteknya asal Jimin ada di sana.

"Sayang kamu, _Hyung_." Bisiknya kemudian.

Ketika ia turun dari ranjang dan melihat lampu tidur, ia mengambil selembar _sticky_ _note_ yang tertempel di sisi nakasnya. Secara otomatis ia tersenyum simpul.

 ** _Kekasih, minggu lalu aku mencintaimu._**

 ** _Kemarin aku pun masih mencintaimu._**

 ** _Tadi malam ketika memelukmu, aku masih sangat mencintaimu._**

 ** _Sebelum fajar ketika aku menulis di kertas ini pun aku masih mencintaimu._**

 ** _Tidak tahu kalau sudah bangun nanti._**

 ** _Tapi tolong kalau aku bangun dan sudah tidak mencintaimu, tolong peluk aku. Agar hatiku tahu bahwa ia diciptakan hanya untuk memeluk hatimu._**

Jungkook tertawa kecil, Jimin selalu penuh kejutan. Ia melihat tanda tangan konyol Jimin yang berbentuk bintang dengan lengan berotot dan tulisan _Chim-chim star_ yang kekanak-kanakan.

Jungkook membuka laci nakasnya dan menyimpan _sticky note_ itu di antara puluhan _sticky note_ lainnya yang saling tumpang-tindih di dalam bekas kotak kado untuk Jungkook di hari ulang tahunnya yang Jimin beri pita berwarna _tosca_. Setiap pagi, Jungkook akan menemukan satu _sticky note_ yang ditulis Jimin. Selalu seperti itu sejak mereka menikah dan tinggal bersama.

"Dasar komikus konyol." Bisiknya geli.

Dengan langkah malas Jungkook bangkit dan menuju dapurnya. Ia akan membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Jimin selalu bangun ketika matahari sudah tinggi dan sarapan yang dibuatnya tidak akan cukup untuk mengenyangkannya.

Lagipula, Jimin memasak sama baiknya dengan dirinya.

Maka sembari menunggu telur mata sapinya matang, Jungkook meletakkan satu mangkuk besar salad buah dengan saus _yoghurt_ kesukaan Jimin di dalam _chiller_.

Jungkook pikir, mereka punya cara untuk saling mencintai. Jungkook akan menemukan _sticky note_ setiap pagi dan Jimin akan menemukan semangkuk salad buah segar yang buah-buahnya Jungkook cetak dalam bentuk hati yang menggelikan.

 **x**

 **to be continue**

 **x**

Kumpulan _drabble_ untuk JiKook kesayangan. Mari kita mengintip keseharian mereka selama satu minggu. 7 chapter bersama ff unfaedah ini.

 _Bubye!_

 _December D._


	2. Hari Kedua

Jimin adalah tipe orang yang senang mengumbar kemesraan di hadapan banyak orang, membuat banyak orang memandang iri atau melirik benci. Sedangkan Jungkook tipe orang yang tidak senang menunjukkan kasih sayangnya di depan orang lain.

Mereka berbeda namun Jungkook rasa mereka saling mencintai.

Jungkook selalu galak pada Jimin dan Jimin selalu membalasnya dengan manis―di hadapan orang lain maupun di hadapannya. Jungkook tahu itu bukan pura-pura, murni Jimin yang sangat mencintainya. Sayangnya sifat mereka terlalu berbeda. Jimin terlalu murni, ia bertindak dengan hatinya dan Jungkook terlalu logis, ia bertindak dengan kepalanya.

Namun saat mereka tengah berduaan pun, Jungkook tetap saja sama. Ia sendiri merasa malu untuk sekedar mengucap _I_ _love you_ pada Jimin meski Jimin selalu mengucapkannya selayaknya seorang _rapper_. Begitu cepat, berulang-ulang, 'tak kenal lelah.

Meski begitu mereka selalu bersama. Jimin akan memanjakannya dan Jungkook akan membuat gestur marah meski sebenarnya ia begitu menyukainya dan ia rasa Jimin pun _tahu_ mengenai hal itu. Jimin tidak pernah marah, seburuk apapun Jungkook menyakitinya. Namun Jimin begitu marah saat Jungkook menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Karena itulah Jungkook jatuh cinta, pada malaikat tanpa sayap bernama Park Jimin.

Pagi ini, ia menemukan satu _sticky note_ berwarna merah jambu. Dengan mata separuh terpejam, Jungkook membacanya.

 ** _Semalam Yoongi Hyung bertanya, mengapa aku selalu terlihat bersemangat dan 'tak kenal lelah?_**

 ** _Aku yakin Yoongi Hyung tidak tahu bahwa hanya dengan melihat seulas senyummu pun mampu membuatku memiliki kekuatan untuk menyebrangi lautan dan membelikanmu sate domba asal Indonesia._**

 ** _Jadi jangan lupa untuk tersenyum padaku, Jungkookie. Karena senyummu adalah sumber semangatku._**

Jungkook mendengus sebal. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengambil foto dirinya sendiri dengan _derp face_ paling buruk yang dimilikinya. Ia nyaris terbahak keras melihat hasil jepretannya itu. Maka ia segera menekan kontak Jimin untuk mengirim foto itu ke akun _kakaotalk_ nya.

 _Extra senyum dari Jungkookie untuk Jiminie Hyung, semoga sepulang kerja nanti aku menemukan satu monumen cinta sebesar Taj Mahal di India, buatanmu yang kelebihan kekuatan melihat senyum extraku._ Tulisnya mengiringi kiriman foto itu.

Ketika ponsel Jimin di atas nakas berdenting, Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Senang sekali dan segera menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah separuh berlari.

"Rasakan pembalasanku, huh. Pagi-pagi sudah membuatku berdebar saja." Gerutunya sembari mulai membasuh diri.

 **x**

 **to be continue**

 **x**

Ah, aku update Sticky Notes sekalian memberi sedikit pengumuman/ **ehem** : _Aku menunda update semua FF on-goingku (mungkin pengecualian untuk Arti dari Sosokmu, FF itu kuusahakan tetap update tanggal 13 nanti)_ _karena berbagai alasan._

Salah satunya mungkin kalian sudah tahu, aku sedang sedikit _down_. Yeah, aku sekarang sedang fokus pada mencoba menaikkan semangatku lagi dengan berbagai cara (nonton film, nonton youtube, main games, nypam di grup -anggota KookMination tahulah seberapa menggilanya aku di grup beberapa hari terakhir ini). Kalau kalian mau bantu, silakan chat aku via twit atau LINE (aku jarang cek PM FFn, maaf) walau aku tahu aku gak begitu penting buat disemangatin LOL

 _Yours,_

 _December D._


	3. Hari Ketiga

Jungkook bekerja di kantor milik Ayahnya sebagai _Financial Manager_. Kata Ayahnya, _sekalian mendidik Jungkook untuk menjadi penerusnya_. Jungkook tidak keberatan, toh ia suka dengan pekerjaannya. Ia suka menghitung untung dan rugi juga memegang kendali orang banyak yang menjunjung tinggi kedudukannya.

Ayah Jungkook pun pernah menawari Jimin untuk bekerja di perusahaan miliknya dan melebarkan sayap bersama Jungkook hanya saja, Jimin menolak.

Jungkook tahu alasan Jimin dan ia menghargainya. _Jimin terlahir sebagai seorang seniman_ , Jungkook pikir. Ia menjadi penari terhebat di SMAnya dulu. Kemudian setelah kelulusannya dari universitas, ia menjadi komikus _webtoon_ bertema _action_ yang diberinya judul _V_. _Webtoon_ itu begitu terkenal, _V_ si tokoh utamanya itu diceritakan sebagai seorang pembela keadilan yang memiliki kemampuan beladiri _wingchun_ setara dengan _Master Ip Man._

Siapa yang menyimpulkan seperti itu? Tentulah Jungkook sendiri. Mungkin hobinya menonton film _action_ dan begitu menyukai _wingchun_ -lah yang membuat Jimin terinspirasi untuk membuat _webtoon_ seperti itu.

Namun jika melihat tokoh utama _webtoon_ buatannya, orang-orang yang mengenalnya pasti tahu wajah karakter tokoh utama itu dibuat mirip sahabat sehidup-sematinya yang bernama Taehyung.

Jungkook cemburu? _Tidak sama sekali._ Akan memalukan jika nanti orang-orang menyadari wajahnya menjadi tokoh utama di _webtoon_ buatan pasangannya. Lalu menggodanya setiap hari.

Ketika orang lain meragukan cinta Jimin karena memakai wajah sahabatnya sebagai tokoh utama alih-alih pasangannya, Jungkook akan tertawa. Ia sadar betul wajah Taehyung yang sialnya tampan luar biasa itu memang lebih menjual untuk dijadikan tokoh utama _manhwa_ dibandingkan dirinya. Untuk apa ia cemburu jika ia menyadari hal itu?

Namun tidak dengan Jimin, ia akan menjawab dengan begitu mudah setiap orang-orang melempar tanya, "Aku tidak mau nanti ada yang mencintai Jungkook lebih dari aku." Ujarnya dulu.

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa mendengus geli. Jimin memang seperti _mistery box_ , ia tidak bisa menduga apa yang ada di dalam isi kepala dan hati Jimin.

Jungkook membuka mata dan melihat kain berwarna biru muda menyambut pandangannya, ia tahu itu pakaian tidur yang dikenakan Jimin. Tanpa ia sadari lengannya merengkuh pinggang Jimin semakin erat, membuat wajahnya terbenam di dada Jimin.

Jungkook suka, _suka sekali._

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menjauhkan wajah dan mencium rahang Jimin hingga dagunya. Menghirup lamat-lamat aroma yang membuatnya mabuk dan ia mendesau malas.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang."

 _Jungkook bersumpah ia tidak akan mengucapkan hal semenggelikan itu kalau saja Jimin sedang tersadar._

Ia melepaskan diri dan segera mengecek _sticky note_ yang tertempel di nakasnya. Penasaran apa yang akan Jimin katakan kali ini. Entah mengapa ia selalu berdebar setiap terbangun dari tidur, seperti tengah membuka _mystery box_ , ia tidak memiliki _clue_ apa-apa untuk mengetahui isinya dan Jungkook hanya tahu satu _clue_ yang Jimin beri setiap pagi: _kenyataan bahwa_ _Jimin begitu mencintai Jungkook._

 **Jungkookie, you were inspire me a lot of. Thank you for being alive, thank you to be with me.**

 **You know that I love you so much, Sweetie.**

 **Ps. Don't forget to kiss me after you already finish with your doki-doki** *(*Jepang: berdebar)

"Bodoh sekali, apa yang sedang kau tulis sih?" bisik Jungkook setelah membaca kalimat tidak jelas yang Jimin tulis, meski begitu Jungkook mampu menangkap maksud Jimin, "Tinggal tulis _I love you_ , selesai perkara." Gerutunya. Sadar bahwa Jimin menggunakan _Google Translate_ untuk menulis kalimat yang ingin dimaksudkannya.

Ia tahu Jimin bodoh di bahasa inggris, ingin rasanya ia menertawakan Jimin keras-keras di pagi hari yang tenang dan beraroma embun basah di pucuk daun. Namun ia tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya bangkit, memakai sandal rumahnya dan mendekat pada Jimin yang masih pulas sembari memeluk bantal.

" _I love you, Hyung._ "

Kemudian Jungkook mencium bibir Jimin. Tidak peduli pada wajahnya yang masih berminyak, atau mulutnya yang masih masam, ataupun tubuhnya yang mungkin bau keringat. Ia tidak peduli, _tidak sama sekali._

Karena bersama Jimin, Jungkook merasa semuanya 'tak bercacat. Semuanya sempurna. Semuanya indah dan semuanya terasa benar terletak pada tempatnya.

Tanpa diduga Jimin membuka mata, menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook yang baru saja ingin mengambil jarak dari hadapan wajahnya. Jimin tersenyum, manis sekali, " _I love you too_ , Jungkookie."

Jungkook membuang pandangan, kaget karena Jimin terbangun dan membalas kalimatnya, "Si-siapa yang bilang cinta sih? _Hyung_ masih mimpi."

Lalu ia terburu melepas tangan Jimin di pipinya, mencuri kecupan di puncak hidung Jimin sebelum berlari ke kamar mandi dengan wajah merah padam.

 _Jimin tertawa senang sekali pagi ini._

 **x**

 **to be continue**

 **x**

Uhuhu, aku gemay uhuhu bayangin tiap pagi bangun nemu _sticky note_ ngawur dari orang yang dicintai pasti seneng banget rasanya.

 _Yours,_

 _December D._


	4. Hari Keempat

Jungkook tahu Jimin paling benci melihatnya terluka, Jimin benci melihatnya menangis, Jimin benci melihat Jungkook tidak bahagia.

Jungkook yakin Jimin akan berperang untuknya jika Jungkook berkata bahwa setengah populasi manusia di dunia membuatnya terluka. Jungkook tahu, ia sangat tahu.

Karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama pada Jimin. Ia tidak suka melihat Jimin terluka, oleh siapapun itu. Sebelum mereka menikah, Jimin pernah dicemooh gara-gara tubuhnya yang bulat menggemaskan. Saat itu, Jungkook marah sekali. Terutama pada seorang wanita yang menyiram wajah Jimin dengan minuman bersoda berwarna merah saat mereka tengah berjalan di pusat perbelanjaan bersama.

Ia marah melihat wanita yang menyukainya membuat Jimin malu. Ia ingin sekali membalas wanita itu, namun Jimin melarang. Jimin bilang, ia tidak boleh mengotori tangannya sendiri dengan balas melempar kotoran pada orang yang melemparinya dengan kotoran.

Karena itu Jimin, Jungkook menurut.

Namun ketika pagi ini ia menemukan Jimin dalam pelukan alih-alih memeluknya seperti biasa, ia tahu ada hal yang salah terjadi pada Jimin.

Jungkook tahu Jimin suka dimanjakan meski ia sebenarnya lebih suka memanjakan. Jungkook tahu Jimin jarang sekali tidur dalam pelukannya kecuali saat-saat hatinya tengah buruk atau ia sedang terluka dan kesakitan.

Terluka?

"Hyung?" Kali ini Jungkook memanggil Jimin karena ia memang ingin membangunkannya. Bukan seperti hari-harinya yang lain.

Jimin tidak menjawab, namun alisnya berkerut-kerut. Seolah tidurnya tidak nyenyak.

Jungkook merasakan sebelah tangannya kebas karena Jimin menjadikannya bantal, maka dengan tangannya yang bebas ia menyentuh kening Jimin.

"Astaga, Hyung kau demam." Ucap Jungkook panik.

Perlahan Jimin membuka mata, memandang Jungkook dengan mata merah dan berair, "Sudah mau kerja?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Jungkook bangkit dari tidurnya, hendak meraih ponselnya, "Tidak. Aku bisa cuti dadakan hari ini. Kau demam, Hyung. Sejak kapan?"

"Nanti kau dimarahi atasanmu, Kook." Jimin beringsut mendekat, Jungkook yang memahaminya segera melarikan pahanya ke sisi kepala Jimin dan Jimin menggunakannya sebagai bantal.

Jungkook memutar pandangan, "Appa tidak akan memarahiku, Hyung. Demi Tuhan, aku anaknya dan kau menantunya."

Dengan segera Jungkook mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas. Sibuk menekan sesuatu sebelum menempelkan ponsel itu di salah satu telinganya.

"Appa, aku tidak masuk hari ini, Jiminie Hyung sakit. Iya. Aku akan pastikan dia mau pergi ke dokter, Appa. Iya. Nanti kusampaikan. Terima kasih." Jungkook menempelkan telepon genggamnya di sisi wajah, tangannya yang lain mengurai rambut di kepala Jimin.

Membuat Jimin semakin mengantuk.

"Appa bilang aku bisa cuti hari ini untuk merawatmu, tapi kau harus ke dokter dan cepat sembuh." Kata Jungkook sembari menundukkan wajah, menatap wajah Jimin yang pucat.

"Tidak mau ke dokter." Erang Jimin manja.

Jungkook tahu Jimin tidak suka ke dokter. Ia tahu Jimin benci minum obat maka ia mencoba menenangkan Jimin dengan sebuah kecupan di kening.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku buatkan bubur. Kalau nanti sore masih tidak enak badan kita ke dokter, ya?"

Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan raut sedih, meski begitu dalam hatinya ia senang karena merupakan kesempatan langka Jungkook mau bicara dengan nada selembut itu padanya.

"Baiklah." Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan membiarkan Jungkook menarik pahanya, kedua tangannya memegang kepala Jimin dan membantunya untuk rebah beralaskan bantal. Dengan telaten Jungkook meraba kening dan pipi Jimin, membuka kaus bagian depan yang dikenakannya untuk menepuk perutnya. Mengecek apakah perut Jimin kembung atau tidak.

"Kau kembung," kata Jungkook, menutup kaus yang dipakai Jimin sebelum menarik selimut hingga ke batas dadanya, "sepertinya masuk angin. Nanti kubuatkan teh angin, ya?"

Jimin mengangguk saja. Ia tahu mungkin ini akibat dari kebiasaannya bergadang hampir setiap malam, mengerjakan webtoonnya tanpa peduli pakaiannya cukup hangat atau tidak. Namun Jungkook diam dan tidak memarahinya, Jimin pikir Jungkook mengerti mengenai tuntutan pekerjaannya.

"Berhenti bergadang, Hyung. Kau bisa kerjakan webtoonmu siang hari."

Ternyata Jungkook tidak mengerti.

"Imajinasiku lebih bagus kalau malam hari, Kook." Balas Jimin, tangannya bergerak menarik selimutnya hingga ke batas dagu. Memberi Jungkook pengertian melalui kerlingan mata.

"Aku tahu, tapi itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Aku tidak mau Hyung sakit. Hyung tahu 'kan?"

Ya. Jimin tahu. Ia melihat luka di mata Jungkook, ia tahu itu karena Jungkook terlalu menyayanginya.

"Ini seperti aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik, seperti aku tidak bisa mencukupi kebutuhanmu padahal Hyung tahu, aku bisa menghidupimu. Aku lebih senang melihatmu tidur siang, bermain game, atau memelukku hingga pagi." Jungkook berujar lembut sembari mengelus pipi Jimin yang hangat.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku juga ingin menghidupimu." Balas Jimin sembari meraih tangan Jungkook yang ada di pipinya, menariknya hanya untuk dikecup.

Jungkook tahu ini tidak akan berhasil.

"Baiklah. Sudah cukup manja-manjanya, aku akan memasak bubur untukmu."

Jungkook berniat bangkit sebelum Jimin meraih tangannya dan menceguk, "Kook?"

"Hm?"

"Cium."

Jungkook tersenyum dan menunduk. Memerangkap bibir Jimin dengan bibirnya tanpa perlu kalimat lebih panjang. Sebelah tangannya meraih sticky note di nakasnya.

x

x

x

Jungkookie, maaf kalau tidak ada kalimat manis untukmu pagi ini. Kepalaku seperti kehilangan isi, aku tidak bisa merangkai kalimat yang bisa membuatmu bahagia.

Isi kepalaku hanya wajahmu. Kali ini, kubuat dengan sepenuh hati. Cek di ruang kerjaku.

Jungkook membacanya sembari membuka ruangan tempat Jimin biasa mengerjakan webtoonnya. Ada 3 meja di dalam sana, 2 meja di sisi pintu adalah meja yang biasa digunakan oleh assistant Jimin untuk base coloring. Sedangkan meja Jimin berada di dekat jendela dengan Wacom Cintiq 24 HD ada di atas mejanya.

Jungkook mendekat dan melihat ada gambar yang dicetak oleh Jimin di sisi printer, disatukan menggunakan clip berbentuk hati.

"Komikus bodoh." Ucap Jungkook geli.

Ia melihat gambarnya dalam bentuk karakter animasi webtoon, Jungkook pikir dia tampan sekali.

Ia membuka gambar selanjutnya, lagi-lagi karakter mirip dirinya hanya saja kali ini digambar dari sisi samping. Jungkook pikir, ia masih tampan.

Ketika ia membuka gambar ketiga, Jungkook nyaris mengumpat. Karakternya dibuat dalam versi wanita yang mengenakan gaun pernikahan dengan pria tanpa wajah memeluknya dari belakang. Baiklah, ia cukup cantik kalau jadi perempuan.

Di gambar terakhir, karakter Jungkook dibuat menjadi pria yang memeluk pengantin tanpa wajah. Ia tampan sekali dalam balutan jas. Pantas saja Jimin tidak menjadikannya tokoh utama di webtoonnya, ia terlalu tampan. Sekali lagi, menurut pendapat pribadinya.

Ia tertawa geli, di balik kertas itu tertulis dengan pensil yang diarsir:

Bagaimana ini, Jungkookie? Sepertinya aku sudah terlanjur jatuh padamu, kagum padamu. Dalam bentuk apapun, kau tetap membuatku kesulitan bernapas. Aku akan jadi fans fanatikmu kalau kau jadi karakter webtoon.

Dalam hatinya ia yakin Jimin bahkan bisa mencintainya sampai mati.

x

x

x

Kali ini Jimin sudah menghabiskan bubur yang Jungkook buat. Hari masih pagi, matahari belum meninggi.

"Minum ini." Ujar Jungkook sembri menyodorkan cangkir berisi teh berbau mint.

"Tidak ada obat 'kan?" Jimin bertanya, ia merengut seolah memperjelas keengganannya meminum obat.

Jungkook tertawa gemas, "Iya cuma teh angin. Tapi kalau nanti sore belum baikan sudah janji ke dokter, ya?"

Jimin mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Jungkook, menyesap teh anginnya yang berasa seperti campuran teh, mint dan jahe. Melihat binar bahagia di mata Jungkook membuat Jimin menghabiskan tehnya seperti ia menghabiskan buburnya meski sesungguhnya ia enggan.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengecewakan mata sejernih itu? Yang memandangnya penuh kasih mesti jarang diucapkan lisan?

"Pintar," Jungkook mengelus puncak kepala Jimin, memperlakukannya seperti kanak-kanak, "ganti baju, Hyung."

"Tidak mau."

Jungkook tahu pula Jimin tidak mau menggunakan pakaiannya sendiri kalau sedang sakit, kali ini pun ia mengenakan kaus putih milik Jungkook sejak malam tadi. Bentuk manjanya yang lain tentu saja.

"Pakai bajuku, Hyung." Ujar Jungkook sembari menarik keluar sweater merah miliknya dari dalam lemari.

Barulah Jimin mengangguk. Membiarkan Jungkook mengurusinya seperti bayi, membuka bajunya dan menggosokkan minyak kayu putih di punggung dan perutnya setelah menaikkan suhu pendingin ruangan, lalu membantunya mengenakan sweater.

"Tidur pukul berapa semalam?" Tanya Jungkook sembari membenahi sweaternya yang kebesaran di tubuh Jimin dan membuat bagian lehernya turun di bagian pundak.

"Tidak bisa tidur." Aku Jimin.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Padahal saat menemaniku tidur Hyung baik-baik saja."

Jimin menggaruk pipinya, "Lewat tengah malam sih Kook waktu tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit."

"Sini." Jungkook merebahkan dirinya dengan sebelah tangan terbuka.

Tanpa diminta dua kali Jimin masuk tidur beralaskan lengan Jungkook dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangannya yang lain memegang bagian dada kaus yang Jungkook kenakan, merematnya hingga kusut.

"Tidur, Hyung." Bisik Jungkook di depan kening terbuka milik Jimin yang sudah ditempelinya dengan plester penurun panas.

"Aku tidak suka pakai plester penurun panas. Ini 'kan untuk anak-anak." Gerutu Jimin. Mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ia sangat tidak suka mata jernih kekasihnya memancarkan kekhawatiran terlampau kuat.

Jungkook membenamkan dagunya di puncak kepala Jimin dan mendesau, "Memang Hyung sudah besar?"

Ia merasa Jimin memukulnya di bagian dada setelah ia menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Nanti kau kegerahan, Kookie." Bisik Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau kedinginan, Hyung. Sudah tidur."

Jimin tahu Jungkook tidak suka berkeringat, namun melihat kini Jungkook memeluknya dengan selimut rapat dan pendingin ruangan yang dinaikkan suhunya membuat Jimin yakin; Jungkook sangat mencintainya.

Semua itu semakin terasa di belaian tangan Jungkook di punggungnya dan halus senandung bibirnya yang separuh terbenam di puncak kepalanya.

Sebelum gelapnya jatuh ke dalam lelap, Jimin membisik lirih sekali, "Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, Kookie."

"Berhenti bilang cinta, Hyung," Jungkook mengusap peluh di pelipis Jimin, "aku sudah tahu." Ia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan satu kecupan yang dibenamkan di helain rambut Jimin.

Kini Jungkook hanya bisa melukis senyum. Siapalah dia hingga mampu untuk tidak jatuh cinta tiap Jimin mengutarakan rasa?

x

x

to be continue

x

x

Well, kalau kalian perhatikan, aku senang sekali membuat adegan seperti ini. Yang salah satunya jatuh sakit begitulah. Ini masalah selera sih, mungkin bisa jadi pembaca bosan atau mampu menebak alurnya. Tapi aku benar-benar suka adegan seperti ini dan yea, aku sampai tidak bisa mengehentikan jemariku mengetik adegan semacam ini.

Love,

December D.


	5. Hari Kelima

Jungkook menguap lebar, matanya perlahan terbuka meski enggan. Beberapa kali mengerjap mengusir kantuk dan seketika ia sadar, ranjang di sampingnya kosong. Tidak ada Jimin yang tidur sembari memeluknya atau bergelung di dalam dekapnya.

Jungkook bersumpah ia akan menyeret Jimin ke ranjang kalau sampai ia menemukan Jimin tengah menggambar alih-alih beristirahat. Kemarin sore demamnya turun, ia mengeluarkan berbagai jenis _aegyo_ demi menghindari ajakan Jungkook pergi ke dokter yang pada akhirnya membuat Jungkook menyerah.

 _Siapa sih yang bisa menolak wajah Jimin yang mengerjap penuh harap?_ Yang pasti, itu bukan Jungkook.

Malam harinya mereka makan bersama, Jimin duduk di pangkuannya dengan _controller play station_ di genggaman dengan mulut penuh bubur yang Jungkook suapkan dari belakang. Tidur lebih awal sambil berpelukan dan ketika Jungkook bangun ia tidak menemukan Jimin di sisinya.

Ia segera membalik tubuhnya ke arah lain, mengintip _sticky note_ kuning yang ditempelkan Jimin.

 ** _Aku bangun terlalu pagi, ingin rasanya memelukmu sampai siang tapi tidur terlalu lama membuat leherku pegal. Akhirnya aku bangun lebih dulu darimu._**

 ** _Ayo bermain sedikit, cari di mana aku hari ini, ya?_**

 ** _Ps. Aku sudah menciummu dan mengucapkan selamat pagi. Jangan kesal begitu._**

Jungkook membuka laci di nakasnya dan menyimpan _sticky note_ itu bergabung bersama _sticky note_ yang lain. Jungkook pikir, _Jimin memang terlalu mengenalnya bahkan tanpa melihat secara langsung pun ia bisa menerka bagaimana ekspersinya saat ini._

Dan tentu saja, ia kesal sekali. Bangun tanpa menemukan pasangannya di hadapannya membuat _mood_ Jungkook terjung payung, ia benci tidak melihat cintanya di pagi hari.

Sembari mengucek mata, Jungkook membuka pintu dan mencari Jimin ke setiap penjuru rumah.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook tidak menemukan Jimin di ruangan manapun. Padahal ia yakin akan menemukan Jimin di ruang kerjanya tengah menggambar namun ternyata dugaannya salah, Jimin tidak ada di sana.

Setiap ruangan rapi tanpa ada tanda Jimin ada di sana.

"Kemana sih dia?" Jungkook membuka pintu rumah mereka dan melihat ke halaman, tidak ada Jimin di luar.

Maka Jungkook masuk lagi. Berharap hari belum terlalu siang dan ia sempat membuat sarapan. Jungkook pikir, _Jimin memilih waktu bermain yang salah._ Ia harus berkerja dan tidak bisa terus mencari Jimin yang mungkin tengah bersembunyi.

Namun akhirnya Jungkook menyadarinya, _mug_ yang biasa dipakainya untuk menyeduh susu tidak ada di rak. Ia segera sadar ada satu tempat yang belum ditelusinya; _halaman belakang._

Ketika Jungkook membuka pintu ke halaman belakang, Jungkook melihat Jimin masih mengenakan _sweater_ miliknya sembari duduk di salah satu kursi yang mereka tempatkan di halaman belakang untuk menikmati senja dengan dua cangkir teh hangat dan kudapan manis.

"Lama sekali, eh?" Tanya Jimin sembari bangkit mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, ia berdiri di hadapan Jungkook dengan satu senyuman sehangat mentari pagi dan sesegar aroma embun yang menggantung di pucuk-pucuk daun.

"Aku baru bangun," kata Jungkook sembari mendekat, melihat ada dua buah mangkuk sereal dengan berbagagai macam buah di atasnya dan dua _mug_ besar berisi susu cokelat, "menyiapkan sarapan untukku?"

Jimin mengangguk kecil, berjalan mendekat sebelum meraih salah satu tangan Jungkook untuk digenggam, "Terima kasih sudah merawatku kemarin, minggu lalu, bulan lalu, tahun lalu dan juga hari ini. Terima kasih sudah bersedia untuk berjuang bersamaku dan berada di sisiku," Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jungkook, mendekatkan punggung tangan Jungkook ke bibirnya dan berbisik halus sekali, "aku sangat mencintaimu." Lalu ia mengecup punggung tangan Jimin.

Jungkook benci mengakuinya secara gamblang, namun ketika Jimin mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut, ia memberanikan diri untuk memangkas jarak antara tubuhnya dengan Jimin. Ia menyibak poni Jimin dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas karena Jimin masih betah menempelkan bibirnya di pungung tangannya yang lain, kemudian ia membenamkan ciumannya di kulit kening Jimin yang sama halusnya dengan bagian kulitnya yang lain.

Tangan Jungkook yang masih berada di puncak kepala Jimin beralih meraih bagian belakang kepalanya ketika Jimin melepas kecup dan memanggilnya pelan, "Kook?" Tanpa berusaha melepaskan diri.

Jungkook melepas bibirnya di kening Jimin dan menarik Jimin untuk dipeluk ia mendesau, "Jangan terus-terusan buat aku jatuh cinta padamu, _Hyung_."

Senyum Jimin rekah hingga pipinya memerah dan matanya menyipit dalam suka, "Kau mengakui jatuh cinta padaku?"

Biasanya Jungkook akan membalas bahwa _ia tidak jatuh cinta_ , atau mungkin mengatai Jimin kurang pendengaran, atau mengelak dengan berlari menjauh. Namun kali ini ia ingin Jimin juga mendengar ucapannya, meski sebenarnya ia tahu Jimin pun tahu bahwa Jungkook juga mencintainya. Tidak ada salahnya bukan membuang gengsinya satu hari saja?

"Bukan hanya _Hyung_ yang harus berterima kasih, aku juga harus. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku sedalam ini, terima kasih sudah membuatku bahagia, terima kasih sudah bertahan di sisiku dan menghadapi kehidupan ini bersama. _Hyung_ tahu meksi aku jarang mengucap cinta, meski aku jarang memberi afeksi, meski aku begini adanya, aku mencintai _Hyung_ sama banyaknya dengan cinta yang _Hyung_ punya untukku."

"Aey, jadi terharu." Jimin pura-pura mengusap air mata yang sebenarnya tiada menuruni pipinya.

Jimin melepas dirinya dari Jungkook menariknya duduk di kursi, meski momen di mana Jungkook akan mengucapkan cinta padanya sangat jarang sekali, namun Jimin masih cukup peduli pada matahari yang mulai meninggi. Jungkook bisa terlambat bekerja kalau ia meladeni perasaannya yang jatuh semakin dalam itu.

"Ayo makan, aku hanya membuat sereal dan susu. Malas sekali rasanya menyalakan kompor pagi-pagi." Ajak Jimin.

Jungkook duduk di kursi lain dengan patuh dan menatap Jimin yang tengah menyiapkan sendok di mangkuk sereal untuknya. Ia melihat Jimin setiap hari, namun ia selalu merasa bahagia. Seperti bertemu teman lama, seperti membuka kotak bekal saat makan siang yang disiapkan Ibunya, _seperti melihat cinta._ Namun juga ia selalu merasa rindu. Seperti lama tidak bertemu dengan kekasih, seperti remaja yang merindukan dongeng _Cinderella_ , seperti perantau yang rindu udara kampung halamannya.

"Kook?"

"Uh." Jungkook mengerjap melihat telapak tangan Jimin yang melambai di depan wajahnya.

"Kau melamun," Jimin mengulum senyum, "aku sudah memanggilmu berulang-ulang." Tutupnya dengan uluran mangkuk sereal.

"Masih mengantuk." Ujar Jungkook beralasan sembari menerima mangkuk serealnya.

Jimin hanya mengangguk sembari memasukan sendok kemulutnya, "Kau tampan kalau sedang menatapku dengan sorot cinta seperti itu."

Jungkook mendengus geli, "Apa sih? Siapa juga yang cinta pada _Hyung_."

Jimin tertawa, suara tawanya renyah dan membuat dunia Jungkook berotasi mengelilingi Park Jimin dan pesonanya yang menarik Jungkook untuk terjatuh keras dan begitu kuat, " _Yeah_ , kau 'kan menikah denganku karena terpaksa."

Jungkook mengangguk dengan pipi kembung, " _Hyung_ tahu itu."

Namun ketika sereal di dalam mangkuk mereka tandas dan Jimin bersiap untuk mengemasi mangkuk kotor mereka sementara Jungkook tengah memegang _mug_ susu, Jungkook sempat bergumam. _Lirih sekali._ Mungkin kalau pagi tidak setenang ini, Jimin 'takkan mampu mendengarnya.

"Cium."

Hening.

"Kau bilang apa, Kook?"

Jungkook meletakkan _mug_ nya kasar, membuat bunyi _tak_ ringan dan tanpa ragu mengucapkan kalimatnya lebih keras, "Mau minta cium boleh tidak?"

"Apa sih kau ini," Jimin tertawa kecil sebelum mendekat dan mencium Jungkook dalam-dalam, "kalau kau mau menciumku, cium saja. Tidak perlu meminta begitu."

Maka Jungkook menarik tengkuk Jimin untuk diciumnya lebih dalam lagi.

Siapa peduli dengan matahari yang semakin tinggi itu? _Karena Jungkook_ _tidak._ Selama bibir Jimin memeluk bibirnya, selama Jimin memejamkan mata dan Jungkook bebas menatapnya dengan sorot penuh cinta, _ia tidak peduli pada apapun di dunia ini._

 **x**

 **x**

 **to be continue**

 **x**

 **x**

Astaga sumpah aku makin cinta sama Jimin setelah bikin _ff_ ini, yoloo sikapnya bikin aku pengen nikahin dia sama Jungkook aja huhuhu TT

Aku baper sama ff sendiri masaaa?

 _Bubye!_

 _December D._

 **ps.** aku nekad _update_ dari _handphone_ saking tidak kuatnya menahan kebahagiaan melihat foto yang Jimin _update_ di _twitter_ ( _fyi_ , cerita ini memang tamat di hari yang sama dengan hari penulisannya, jadi aku cuma edit aja lewat hp haha)

 _Apa sih Jeykey deket-deket Jimin, mana pipinya nempel di sisi pelipis Jimin pula. Aku ambyar tahu tidak?_


End file.
